Awkward Moments
by lovesucker
Summary: REPOST In the Hidden Village of Leaf, Ino is scheming to make all her friends fall head over heals for one another. She plays as the village matchmaker and is known for her gift. What follows between the Rookie Nine are love, hate, and possibly, awkward m


Reader's thoughts:

What the hell! She totally screwed the plot! Charazard, use flame thrower! **GO!**

**Author's Note:** Yes, I can understand you're mad at this outcome, but…it's not that bad…right? I still kept the reviews I received the first time I posted it. I TOTALLY loved them all of course! But there were some that pointed out that I should add more SasuSaku, NaruHina, and so forth. I couldn't comply to these requests because I got so interested/ "obsessive" with the pairing NejiTen, that I almost forgot about the other couples (Gomen!). You will notice that in this, I still do favor the couple (A LOT). But I'll try to be more considerate to the other couples in the next chapter. I hope this revision doesn't disappoint my fans of the first post of Awkward Moments, also formerly titled New Year Fest.

Author's thoughts:

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen.

Now, on with the story!

_**AWKWARD MOMENTS  
(repost)**_

**_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW_**

A large crowd had gathered around her, making it impossible to spot her friends. She sighed, frustrated. Not at the fact that there were so many people blocking her view of the sky, but because they were trying to take over her spot, _the_ best spot on the hill to watch the fireworks. It annoyed her that people would just shove or ignore her presence. Didn't they notice the quilt, marking _her_ territory? Irritatingly, a little boy dropped his ice cream cone on a corner of the cloth, which, might I add, she had sewn herself. Sakura fought the urge to kill the boy right on the spot (mainly because she noticed his hands were intertwined with a woman who looked to be his mother, judging by the similar traits) Instead, she just balled her fists and continued to scan the crowd for her friends.

Sakura wore a formal silk kimono, specially made for the occasion. It was dyed light pink and had patterns of white sakura petals painted all over. Her obi, which was slightly darker than the overall outfit, was tightly wrapped around her small waist. The uraeri (or inner collar) was magenta to match the sakura petals. And she wore the ever-popular wooden geta sandals, complemented with white tabi socks.

The only thing that was the same about her was her hair. She decided to leave her long locks down. She didn't like the idea of tying it up into a bun.

Sakura didn't take note of the quilt besides her shifting.

Someone had decided to join her.

She turned her gaze to a pair of onyx eyes that had been watching her, startled.

She would've never guessed in a million years for that person to be out here. She recalled him specifically saying that he was going to spend the whole day training in the forest.

He loathed the holidays. And New Year's was no exception.

She took note that he was not wearing his usual attire. Instead, he wore a black kimono, with gray hakama pants, bringing out his pale features more. For his feet, he had on a pair of tabi socks and wooden geta sandals, which were folded beneath him. Along with Sakura, he did not change the style of his hair. But for once, he did not have the Konoha forehead protector on.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blurted out, her fists automatically loosened but the bright red tinge on her cheeks didn't go away. For a split second, she was glad that the people were blocking her view, blocking any source of light from making Sasuke notice she was blushing.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"A-are you sure it was a g-good idea to leave her there?" Hinata asked worriedly. Tenten patted Hinata to reassure her the hundredth time.

"Of course!" Ino interjected. "She'll thank us later!"

Hinata glanced back at the hill, still hesitant.

_Forgive me…Sakura …_

"Now," Ino's eyes grazed the village. "If only we can find Neji…"

Tenten blushed furiously at the mention of his name.

"Ino!" She nudged, looking down in embarrassment.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"I-isn't that h-him over there…?" Hinata stuttered.

Tenten, mortified, automatically snapped her head up, regretting so when she sees Ino already running up to the person Hinata was pointing at, who was indeed her cousin.

She watched her friend, who had her hands lifting her kimono up to her ankles to allow her to run without tripping or ruining the pastel purple kimono, in utter horror.

Tenten's eyes widened, an airy gasp of desperation escaping from her lips.

_No…this cannot be happening…!_

"Yu-hoo! Oh Neji! Over here!"

Neji paused in his steps, turning his head slightly to the person who had called out his name.

Tenten waited for a bolt of lightning to strike her, and all the heavens to come crashing down, claiming it to be the end of the world.

Before her, Neji lowered his head so that Ino could whisper into his hear.

_Oh god…since when did Neji ever listen to Ino anyway…?_

When Ino pulled back, Neji looked up at Tenten, catching her staring at him. She quickly bowed her head in embarrassment, a blush slowly—unwillingly—creeping up her cheeks.

_I'm acting like Hinata now. Ugh. Get a grip Tenten! What would people think if they saw you acting like this? _

She sighed, wondering what Ino had told him.

_I bet he's laughing at me on the inside right now…Ugh…the humiliation…DIE! DIE! DIE!_

Ino smirked at Tenten, who was busy playing with her hands, eyes cast to the floor, gazing at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

This was priceless. If only she had a camera right now...

Tenten hesitated before looking up, only to look back down again.

_He's looking at me like when he wants to criticize me for doing something stupid. Grr! Ino, just what the hell did you tell him! _

Not only was this going to be permanently put down in her most-embarrassing-moments record, but also this could mark the end of their friendship. Or worse, start something more…but by the way Neji was scrutinizing her, she threw the thought of their friendship evolving to a much deeper relationship out the window.

Neji took a step, then another, and another, and another…until he was finally standing right in front of Tenten. She didn't dare look up. Judging by the aura around him, she knew he wasn't happy.

"Is it true?"

Tenten forced herself to meet the eyes of her sparring partner. The weapons mistress could handle anything, especially the critical gaze of her teammate whom she secretly had a crush on.

"W-what?" Damn. So much for the weapon mistress's motto.

"What Ino said. Is it true?"

Neji didn't know how to react to the information Ino had whispered in his ear. He didn't care that Ino wanted to talk to him (he would've ignored her and kept walking). The only reason he did was because he had a feeling it had something to do with Tenten, the only person that would ever concern himself.

He had to admit, he had made a stupid decision.

To react the way he was.

_Hey Neji, did you know that Tenten secretly admires someone…?_

He thought it a lie at first. Tenten? The so-called "weapon mistress", not to mention, head on (sound familiar?) tomboy of Konoha, falling for some… _person…_when she should concentrate more on her attacking techniques? How ridiculous. But Ino found no humor in it. Though she was smiling, she had that glint in her eyes that pointed out she was serious. Dead serious for that matter.

He thought he knew Tenten so well, training everyday alone in the clearing they claimed as their training ground, he had gotten to know Tenten more than he liked to admit. Around others and during training, her title as weapon mistress never slipped from her grasp, but when alone with only he as her company, not as sparring partners, a more vulnerable person would take the place of Konoha's head on tomboy.

He did not know if he should let her express her inner thoughts to him or shun her for ever thinking he, the cold, heartless, stoic Byakugan user, would ever open up as well. Her enemies could easily use her weaknesses to their advantage. And the fact that she was telling him all this, he thought her stupid. If he were to be under the control of Orochimaru, that sick demented snake demon, he could use what he knew of his sparring partner to result in her demise.

He could be a formidable enemy of hers, and yet, she did it anyway. That revelation made him feel…of more use than a tool for destruction. She wanted to be his friend. There was no initiation or such, but the silent reply of "yes" hanging in the air between them.

Now with this new revelation, that Tenten had feelings for probably some _unworthy_ ninja, he felt…furious. At what, he did not know. He wasn't mad at Tenten for feeling the way she felt.

Or maybe he was…he couldn't tell.

She should stick to forging weapons. That, he knew she was good at—personally, he thought she was obsessed with the pointy objects. Never once had it crossed his mind that she would give into her feeble, feminine feelings. She was a girl after all, right? It was only natural for her to settle down one day. Neji never realized how quick time had passed. Tenten and he were now both seventeen. He wished for that day to never come…

...when she would leave his side...

All he knew was that no one deserved Tenten.

Tenten glanced at Ino over Neji's shoulder, wondering what she could of said to make him lose his cool. Ino just continued smiling. Was this some kind of inside joke? The hell, Neji couldn't lose his temper over a remark. It was so unlike him. But she had to give Ino points for getting the usually calm, collected Byakugen user to act like this.

How did she do it anyway?

Tenten mentally stored in a reminder, which was to ask Ino some tips on how to tick off Neji so that for once, she could beat him in a sparring match. But that was for later. Right now, she concentrated on trying to read his face.

She saw the look from Ino that told her to just play along. And so she did.

"It could be, depending on one's perspective…"

_Good one Tenten!_ _Now…to get him to cough up what Ino had told him…_

Neji's temper went up a notch, causing Tenten to wince inwardly.

_Okay, not so smart move._

"Unacceptable." Neji stated flatly, taking a step forward.

Tenten took a step back.

"I mean, uh…" Okay, so she panicked. A little panic never made anyone do anything drastic, right?

**WRONG**

"Yes! Yes, okay? It's true!" Tenten wished she could annihilate that inner voice in her head that blurted out the statement.

Neji couldn't contain himself any longer. He fumed—as in, his whole body went up in flames, and a dark aura replaced his semi composed one.

"Say that again." He commanded, stepping forward.

"Aww! Look at the two! They're dancing!" Ino pointed to the two sparring partners, laughing inwardly.

Hinata, however, was frightened at the sight before her. "W-what did you t-tell him anyway, I-Ino?"

"Oh" Ino shrugged uncaringly, trying to focus more on the scene before her than Hinata, who stood beside her. "you know, that she liked someone…"

Hinata's eyes widened. "A-and that's c-causing my c-cousin to react this w-way?"

Ino grinned slyly. "I know. I couldn't believe it at first, but who knew Neji could get so jealous?"

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

Sasuke did not give her any sign that he was going to answer. He just sat there, his stance rather stiff. He kept his eyes focused on the sky, the quilt, his hands: anything but Sakura. The silence stretched on until Sakura broke it with another question.

"So…um, where's Naruto?" The crowd started to settle as the count down for the New Year began.

"60!"

Sasuke peeked at Sakura through narrowed eyes. So that's what she was thinking this whole time?

"57!"

Sakura thought she saw the look of what seemed to be—annoyance?—cross Sasuke's dark features when she stole a glance at him.

"54!"

At that moment, the man blocking her view, also casting his dark shadow over Sakura, stood, showering her in light.

"Eep!" Sakura yelped. _Why, oh why does he have to get up now?_

Sakura unsuccessfully tried to conceal her blush by looking down, her hair forming a dark curtain around her face, shielding it from Sasuke's view.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"YOU GUYS! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Tenten tried to catch the attention of her so-called "friends" who were currently ignoring her, as they were in what seemed to be "deep conversation".

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"How much do you wanna bet?" Ino challenged.

"B-Bet? W-Why?" Hinata's eyes went wide like saucers.

"Because I know I'm right!" Ino said confidently.

"It just seems i-impossible, that's all" Hinata fiddled with her fingers, wanting to end the possibly arising argument.

"A quarter it is!" Ino proclaimed, having no doubts of her belief that Neji was secretly in love with his sparring partner.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

Neji was scaring her now. It almost seemed as if he would kill anything, or anyone for that matter, that stood in his way.

And currently, Tenten was that someone.

She wished he'd stop stepping forward. Sooner or later she'd—

Uh oh. Too late. She felt the contact of cold cement on her back.

There was nowhere to run now.

_Why me...? _

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

Tenten's hands felt for a doorknob or an escape route from behind. But her action was futile for there were none.

She tensed at the proximity of their bodies. Yes, she was used to having Neji sleeping besides her when there was only two sleeping bags provided on a mission (the other one given to Lee and Gai-sensai…_don't ask_…), but she never had to deal going to bed with Neji in a fowl mood. (Wait…now that just sounded wrong…) Come to think of it, Neji _never_ lost his cool (maybe in battle, but never over a remark). So why was he acting like this? And only now?

_Ino! You are so going to pay for this!_

As Tenten cowered, Neji drew ever so nearer.

_Don't lose control of your emotions over an insignificant, petty girl, Hyuuga…_

Neji's common sense tried to bring him back to his usual uncaring self.

_You're acting irrational. So what if Tenten has harbored feelings for another? It is of no concern to you._

Tenten was too afraid to open her eyes that she didn't notice Neji back off a little, unsure of what he had been doing now.

_A Hyuuga has perfect chakra control. Don't taint that honor._

The chakra that had been flowing through his veins subdued, and he took another step back, closing his eyes to recollect what he had done.

_Yes…inhale, exhale…Good…Now…_

Tenten couldn't sense Neji's chakra anymore. Hesitantly, she peeked through one eye.

She blinked. Not once, but twice.

_Did I miss something…?_

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"Is that guy for real?" Ino sweat-dropped, and so did Hinata.

"Err…" Hinata struggled to find the exact words to describe what her cousin was doing.

_He decides to meditate now? What the hell! And it was getting interesting! _

Ino pushed back the thought of picking up a rock and throwing it at Neji's head to snap him out of his concentration.

There were better, more "proper", actions that could be taken.

"This is going nowhere. I want to see some action—and _now_…" Ino mumbled as she lifted her kimono and started making her way towards Neji and Tenten.

Hinata stopped Ino by running in front of her, out-stretching her arms at her sides.

"I-Ino, we m-mustn't…interfere…"

Ino dropped her hold on her kimono and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" She huffed.

Hinata slowly put her arms to her side. "Love shouldn't be forced." Hinata stated perfectly.

Ino gasped, surprised that Hinata, for once, did not stutter.

"Hinata! You didn't stutter!"

The Hyuuga heiress smiled.

Maybe she was right. Ino was good at putting things into gear. But it was not her place to meddle with the love Neji and Tenten shared (even though most of the time they were—well—Neji was, **in denial**). Love was something not to be tampered with. It must be of the essence. Pure and honest. Interfering with it would only bring it to its end sooner.

Ino let her arms fall back in place at her side. "Okay Hinata, I won't get in between them." Ino's smile turned into her trademark grin, the one when she was planning of something. "BUT…if nothing happens for the next—oh, ten minutes—I can't promise you I won't do anything."

Hinata nodded, taking a few steps before she was standing right besides Ino again. Hey, it was better than a straight out no, right?

So they sat in silence, waiting for what was to be expected next.

Out of thin air, Ino remembered something.

"Hinata, you owe me a quarter."

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

Tenten waved a hand before Neji's closed eyes. She had crouched down to level with his snowy white orbs. Her head was tilted, wondering what was going through his mind. She couldn't help but recall earlier events.

_Okay, this is beyond weird…First he acts like he's going to kill in bloody murder and now he's meditating…Am I the only one who thinks this is a little strange…?_

"I find that rather annoying."

Tenten fell back in surprise, catching herself just before her butt came into contact with the ground.

She studied Neji's face. His eyes were still closed…and yet…he could see her waving her hand in front of his face. She couldn't help but be a little freaked out. But then it hit her.

_Duh! Byakugan!_

Tenten mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. This was Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, not to mention, holder of the Byakugan.

_Gah! Even now, I'm not used to it._

Tenten took a deep breath, and then sighed, before reopening her eyes.

Neji sensed the tension in the air and so he opened one eye. His other eye shot open at once. He stared in astonishment at the sight before him.

He hadn't noticed before, but something was different about Tenten.

Tenten, with her big brown eyes, blinked.

_Okay…I'm definitely freaked out now…_

Neji was staring at her. As in, staring straight _at_ her. Tenten couldn't help but wriggle under his gaze. She always felt uncomfortable whenever someone stared at her so openly. She glanced to her left and right to avoid his gaze and to hide her discomfort.

"Tenten" Tenten reluctantly turned her attention to Neji, still feeling a bit awkward.

Tenten lifted both her eyebrows in question when Neji stood up, lending out a hand for her to take. She took it, remembering this was her teammate, partner, friend…She trusted him to not jump up and do the funky chicken. Well, at least, nothing _too _bizarre. (like bending down on one knee, and asking her hand in marriage. Now that, is total fan fiction)

"Your hair's down," He stated.

Since when was Neji so oblivious to the obvious?

"Byakugan my ass…" Ino mumbled under her breath, which Hinata caught.

"Six more m-minutes…" Hinata reminded her.

Ino scowled, impatience eating at her innards as the seconds ticked by. She mumbled again, but Hinata didn't hear what she had said this time.

Tenten suppressed the urge to sweat drop. Instead, she laughed it off, which came out more as a nervous chuckle.

"Um, yeah…it was a special occasion so I thought, 'What the heck?'" She waved a hand out of habit when she was nervous. It was meant to come out more like, "It was either this, or have Ino spill my guts out to you." But she thought it better to go with first instincts.

It was when Neji let go of her hand that she realized that she had been holding onto his for the past seconds after she had gotten up.

She fought back a blush.

_Ugh! Twice in one day! What else is new?_

Neji stepped back to get a better view of her. He took note that she was not wearing her trademark clothes, her pink short-sleeved shirt and green ankle-cut pants. In replace of her usual attire was a red kimono, a dragon trailing from her right shoulder to the left hem. It was so long, that her feet were out of view, so he had no idea if she was wearing her shoes or geta sandals.

Not only was her outfit different, her hair had been stripped of its customary buns, currently flowing in the wind.

Neji had never seen her like this. He hadn't ever been introduced to this other side of Tenten (so bold with her fashion taste), and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like it either.

"I don't like it."

Well, that came out unexpected…But this was Hyuuga Neji she was talking to, how was this out of the ordinary?

"Ehh…well, it's just for tonight…" Tenten couldn't help but be crushed on the inside. He didn't like it?

"That good for nothing insolent beast! How dare he diss my work of art!" Ino rasped under her breath.

Neji reached out and took a strand of her hair, letting it slide in between the spaces of his fingers. He took his hand back and put it at his side, taking another step back.

"I don't like it at all."

Tenten tried her best to conceal her disappointment. Her smile didn't reach her eyes when she said, "It's really fine. I don't like this much either." She was being truthful about the last part, but she wasn't at all close to being glad of what he thought about her in the state she was in.

"Liar!" Ino regretted yelling that out loud. Two pairs of eyes, that had forgotten her presence, looked up at her just then.

Hinata grabbed Ino's hand. "E-excuse us. We'll b-be going n-now." And she dashed off in one direction, Ino struggling to get out of her grip. For a shy, quiet girl, Hinata had a pretty firm hold.

"Let go!" Ino commanded.

Hinata looked behind her, but kept up her pace at the same time. "F-Four minutes." Then they turned a corner.

Ino "humphed" and let Hinata drag her to wherever she was taking her to.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"Okay…that was…out of the blue…" At hearing her voice, Neji turned his attention back to Tenten.

Neji examined his teammate for the second time, eyes roaming over her body, his mind processing every curve and her nicely defined, well-developed assets. (Cough) Err…let's not go into detail, shall we? (Good. Moving on…) Tenten wasn't the type who liked to show off her figure. She was very conservative when it came to clothes, but not at all picky. Neji could not remember a time where Tenten wore anything other than her trademark pink shirt and her green ankle-cut pants. But there were those rare days where she would wear a black turtleneck.

Neji now wondered why she hid under all that clothing. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She was neither fat nor skinny. She had definitely "matured" over the years. Attaining the assets of her deceased mother, and following the footsteps of her long lost father did add as a bonus. There weren't that many girls who were natural beauties and just so happen to be shinobis. She was the perfect combination of grace and strength in his opinion.

She looked so much different with her hair down. At first, he couldn't believe that it was Tenten staring back at him when he opened his eyes. She was so…different. So very different. So much more proper and ladylike, unlike the Tenten he was used to seeing as being a tomboy obsessed with weaponry. He couldn't help but find her—dare he say it?

Attractive?

Was it her change of clothing or her bun deprived hair that he found appealing? Nonetheless, he was Hyuuga Neji. Things like this went unseen through his eyes. At least, he tried to make it seem that way.

When he said, "I don't like it", it was meant to come out more as "I'm not used to it."

Yet, in a way, he did mean that statement. He didn't like the way it affected him so and distracted his thoughts as well as his eyes. He didn't like how a surge of anger welled up in the pit of his stomach when Ino had told him that Tenten admired someone. Anger was too strong of a word to describe what he felt. Why did he feel the way he was feeling anyway?

Tenten fidgeted under his gaze. He was doing it again.

"Um, Neji…could you not…do that…"

Neji's head lifted for a start, looking at her questioningly as if asking "what?"

He was mobile, that much was good.

"Could you not, erm, stare at me? I find it…bothersome…"

_Not to mention weird!_

God, the guy was staring at her chest for heavens sake! You can't blame her for feeling a little insecure. Scratch that. Totally freaked out is more like it. It was as if he was trying to test if his eyes could penetrate through the layer of clothing because he looked so engrossed.

Then it struck her. _Hard._

_Wait a second… What if he…? _

_No…he wouldn't…would he...?_

_...this is Neji after all…_

But throughout the whole night, Neji had been doing the most unpredictable, uncharacteristic things. What if he really was…

Neji or not, this just crossed the line.

_That sicko!_

Neji broke out of his state of thought. It was only then that he was aware that his eyes had stopped at her chest before he looked up to meet her eyes. He didn't see her hand coming at full speed and then—

**SLAP**

"HENTAI!"

The force in her slap caused his head to turn a couple of degrees. The scorching pain stung his left cheek, which was currently covered and being inspected by his hand. He touched it, wincing at the tenderness of the area. He could already guess that it was a deep crimson.

Tenten regretted her action once her mind was cleared of irrational thoughts. Neji wasn't like that. If he could control his hormones throughout their whole friendship, why would he not now? Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to show…

"Oh my gosh." Tenten covered her mouth with her hands in horror, fully aware that she had left that hand mark on his face. "Neji," She said uncertainly, extending her hand. She grimaced at the imprinted impact.

_Wow. Did I do that?_

"I-I'm so sorry..." She apologized as her hand reached to touch his bruised left cheek in an attempt show she really was sincere. She was no Sakura. How the hell was she supposed to know what to do? All she could do was forge and handle weapons. Her skills didn't come in hand in situations where people ended up getting injured or hurt. She was no medic nin; therefore, she tried her best to comfort him with the little knowledge she knew of the field.

Neji's eyes were closed, both his arms at his side.

He tensed at the contact of her hand. Not because of the stinging pain that resulted from her touch, but at the mere fact that she was touching him.

Her gesture came unexpected. He thought her to bow her head over and over again, expressing her apologies. She wasn't like Sakura who would do a hands-on procedure to relinquish the imprint on his face with her medic skills.

He felt pretty sorry for Tenten really. She wasn't much help when it came to healing. He remembered how she futilely tried her best to wrap a cloth around his bleeding shoulder on their first A rank mission together, but ended up making medic nins frustrated at her unprofessional knots when they got back.

The first thing they did when they got back was get checked up at the hospital. Tenten had gotten a lecture on how she could've killed Neji. After carefully being inspected, she was told that the cloth she had wrapped around Neji's shoulder was contaminated. But luckily for her, Neji was too stubborn to die because of iddy widdy germs. After that, Tenten tried even harder to understand the field of medic nins.

Her hands were made to create and maintain weapons, and of course, to fight. She had no ability to help anyone, even herself when she got injured during a battle or their training sessions. Usually, it was Neji who would bandage her up and perform several hand seals to restore her chakra after being worn out from a battle or training. But his medic skills were limited. He wanted Tenten to attend a class so that she wouldn't depend on him whenever she got hurt, but it turns out the class refused to accept her. How did everyone know that Tenten's hands were only meant to destroy?

…_damn medic nins…_

It was tempting, to look in Tenten's eyes and lose his own sanity in her chocolate orbs. But it would complicate things.

_Hey Neji, did you know that Tenten secretly admires someone…?_

Having feelings for her would cause him to reevaluate himself, not to mention, awkwardness between the two. Besides, she already liked someone. It wasn't his place to interfere with fate.

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"You just had to pick an alley…An alley...!" Ino humphed and leaned against the wall supporting her backside. "I don't see why we had to go and—"

"Shh…" Hinata cut in, glancing at the spot her cousin and Tenten were currently whispering in. "…three more minutes…"

Ino sighed in exasperation and raised her hands in defeat, sliding her back against the wall until she sat crouched besides Hinata.

She glanced at her friend, who was contemplating on the situation.

It looks like the tables have turned.

"Hey! I thought _I_ was the one playing matchmaker?"

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

Neji's whole life was based on fate. It was fate that made him stronger. Fate that made him survive all these years. And fate that brought together Team Gai.

Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fate.

_Oh, to hell with fate._

Neji placed his hand fluidly over Tenten's.

"Neji" Tenten's eyes widened, taken by surprise.

Now she didn't see that coming…

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

She hesitated to take back her hand. It had been well over a minute and the shock of it all had already subsided. But she was left stunned at the fact that he hadn't let go. His eyes were still closed, and he still held her hand between his own and his face.

Should she take back her hand?

A better question would be: would he let her, or would he refuse? Maybe she had slapped him so hard that it whacked the sense out of him. Either way, it still did not explain why he still held her hand in place. Could it be that he felt the same way? Had she over-looked the thought that maybe she had, over the years, broken his barrier and melted the frost off his shoulders, allowing him to actually hold feelings for her? Could there be a deeper meaning to his actions—from the offers to walk her home after training when it was late to the offers to buy her lunch? Were they acts of kindness or was it his way of courting her?

She sighed quietly and lowered her head, knowing that this was Hyuuga Neji, nothing could change that. He couldn't possibly hold anything more than mutual feelings for her. He had only one goal, and that was to overthrow the Hyuuga main branch. He never told her of his plans for the future, if he would find a wife and finally settle down. Would Neji actually do something like that? Put his humane feelings over revenge for his father's death?

She wasn't one who liked to jump to conclusions and end up being wrong. So not to be disheartened, she decided to think nothing of it and just brush it off once it was over. Besides, he was just being polite for doing all those things for her. If it were anyone else, he would've done the same.

She turned her face, no longer could she take the silence. She didn't want to be watching him, waiting for him to speak up and announce his unrequited love for her.

_Such childish fantasies…_

She sighed.

_If only they weren't fantasies…_

Behind Neji's closed eyes, he had seen her sigh then lower her head, and turn her face and sigh once more.

He had waited for this kind of reaction, a sign that told him that she was indeed, uncomfortable, just as he had thought she would be. This little test proved his theory correct. Tenten had fallen for someone, and had fallen _hard_.

His little display of affection, as he had predicted, had caused her to feel guilty. She did not want to betray that person, but she did not want to hurt his feelings either. So not to ruin their friendship, she had kept quiet and let him savor the moment.

He himself felt guilty. He had used her as a lab mouse, just so he could test if Ino had told him the truth.

He didn't think that he would feel this way. But this was Tenten, and he had played with her feelings. She had every right to slap him just then.

He opened his eyes, which went unnoticed by Tenten, and looked at his teammate. She had indeed grown to become a fine shinobi.

And a very beautiful one to that.

Whoever the person was, he was lucky to have someone like Tenten to have fallen in love with him.

Neji closed his eyes, giving a better effect to what he was about to say, and so not to let her find out that he had, yet again, stared at her openly.

"I apologize."

Tenten, startled, turned to face him.

Neji opened his eyes and slowly dropped his hand. Hesitantly, Tenten returned her hand to her side.

She looked at him, clearly confused as to why he would say that.

"For my behavior. I don't know what came over me just then."

She smiled understandingly, reassuring him that it was all right. Actually, she wanted to thank him, for giving her that moment of reflection.

It was clear to her now that no matter what, Neji would still be there for her.

"Neji…thank you."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW 

Hinata and Ino waved at Tenten before she disappeared with Neji, **hand in hand**.

"Score!" Ino patted herself.

Two down, one more to go.

She had to admit. At first, she thought this would be a bad idea. Playing with the hearts of the people she loved dearly? That was wrong.

But she couldn't contain herself after the first try.

She smiled evilly. "Now…whose next?" She turned to Hinata, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-Ino, i-it's really f-fine."

"Now, now, Hinata!" Ino put an arm around her shoulder and guided her down the street. "Don't be so modest! I know the perfect person!"

Turning a corner, Ino spotted Ichiraku's Noodle Shop and grinned inwardly.

_Where better to look than there? _

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

"Are they gone yet?" Tenten waited as Neji turned on his byakugan and scanned a radius of a hundred yards. You could never tell what Ino would scheme next, as everyone in the whole village would say, no wait, _warn_.

"They're gone" He assured her, deactivating his byakugan, at the same time, letting go of her hand. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him raise his eyes to the sky, his facial expression unreadable.

Tenten fell silent as the inevitable question floated in the air for Neji to bait on. And bait on, he did.

"Tenten, explain yourself." He ordered, looking at her sideways.

She gulped.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**_

**Author's Note:**Finale coming out soon! Stay with me till then! I foretell more TenXNeji moments! Oh heck, and some NaruHina…AND SasuSaku…AND ShikaIno…just to be fair…Hehe! I do love them all really!

**love sucks always,**

_**lovesucker**_


End file.
